It is known that certain solid adsorbent materials are capable of adsorbing appreciable quantities of ozone, especially at low temperatures, even if ozone concentrations are relatively low within another carrier gas. It is also well known that relatively pure liquid ozone can be produced at very low temperatures from gas mixtures containing ozone. However, very pure liquefied ozone, or highly concentrated solutions containing liquefied ozone, are extremely dangerous in that they are very unstable and tend to detonate.